The Bam Bat
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: It never occurred to the parents that one day in the future their children would get together after the first play date between Pebbles and Bam Bam. The innocence of the moment cherished to be remembered way into the future.


**A first in the Flintstones fandom which I like especially with Bam Bam and Pebbles who happen to be some of my favorites besides Dino and gang.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Flintstones at all. Just own the plot and original characters feature that's minor.**

The Bam Bat

Summary: It never occurred to the parents that one day in the future their children would get together after the first playdate between Pebbles and Bam Bam. The innocence of the moment cherished to be remembered way into the future.

* * *

"Grandma Wilma," a small little voice asks tugging on the grandmother's worn dress.

"Yes sweetheart," Wilma answers drying her hands to stare at the little white hair girl gazing up at her with innocent eyes as her older brother frowns also shifting from foot to foot.

"How did mama and papa meet?" the girl squeaks only to get her brother to roll his eyes having his red-orange hair fall into his eyes.

"It is interesting to know," He intones with a shrug.

"Really now. Well it just happen your parents meet on their first playdate together." Wilma remarks as a grin makes way on her lips hearing the snort of her husband who must have come back from doing the yard work.

"Well it made him learn not to press Pebble's temper," The greyed man comment smirking.

"What did papa do?" Benni ask bouncing on her feet.

"Bam Bat," Fred and Wilma quip since the children heard those were the main words their father spoken a lot as a child which everyone learn to interpret.

"He used his bat then," the eldest grandchild guessed earning a smile as both their paternal grandparents began the tale.

-Twenty-two years earlier-

One year old Pebble Flintstone toddles around the yard as her mother prunes the flowers. Her little eyes spy the butterfly flittering around. Cooing she follows it every so often stopping hearing her mother's voice talking to the kind neighbor. Cooing the little toddler just gives a sweet smile before a look of confusion seeing another kid like her only he's a bit older than her with a little cap on his white hair and a bat in hand.

"Bam Bam!" the boy crows eyes narrowing curiously as Pebbles blinks again while their rightful mothers coo and awe at the sight of them together playing.

"Hn," Pebbles hums finding the boy half interesting until the butterfly recaptures her attention once more as more giggles pass her little mouth.

Bam Bam unused to having no attention on him frowns. He growls darkly seeing the winged creature finding it confusing and weird before grabbing his bat and war cries, "Bam BAM!"

He hits the butterfly much to the little girl's horror before her cheeks puffed up and eyes narrow into daggers. She moves as quickly as her little chubby legs could take her to the older boy taking his bat and hitting him on the head with her own cry. "Bad Bam Bat!"

The sight of Pebble's actions didn't go unnoticed since her father Fred and his best friend Barney Rubble comes into the scene as the little boy squawks with surprise unexpected the attack.

Fred groans muttering, "And Wilma has been wondering why Pebbles talks little unless mad. I tell you Barney my little girl is something else."

The blond man glance at his friend's daughter only could nod. She will definitely have a temper on her despite her sweet demeanor. He laughs a little seeing his son rub his head walk to Pebble tapping her on the head with a soft giggle as she glares before it turns to a wide smile laughing. The two soon start a little game of tag which left the Flintstones and Rubbles to remember this moment.

-Present Day-

"And that's what happen," Wilma finish smiling as her grandchildren share a look before bursting out laughing just as the familiar sound for them is heard outside of the Flintstone residence.

"BAM BAM," the shout follow by a bat sound hitting a hard head having an "Ouch Pebbs…"

"Hmph."

"Love you too."

"Still the same," Fred stage whisper to his wife as the two children run to their parents giggling a bit to themselves as Bam Bam and Pebbles ask how their day was with Grandma Wilma and Grandpa Fred.

"Yes Dear," Wilma whispers back pressing a kiss to her husband's cheek happy to have the sound of her family around her.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
